maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Hojo
Electric Prodigy Takeru Hojo '''is the character of the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance He's modeled after the likes of Rock Howard (both have similar fighting styles), Jin Kazama (both are stoic guys associated with thunder) and Chase/Kamen Rider Chaser (both are atoners with similar color patterns in their designs). Also, his Ultra Rhythmic Move mixes elements of Karin Kanzuki and Ibuki's respective Super Arts into one. Bios Takeru, a prodigy since childhood, is the son of the Yakuza Boss Masaru Hojo. Back when he studied in Middle School, he was a close friend of Rina Yamanaka, of which both were classmates. Unfortunately, his father ordered her death once she became the successful J-Pop Idol of his country. He's not righht with that decision but he accepted nonetheless, until he revealed that his father works with the shadow figure and left the Yakuza. He enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to atone his misdeeds and to finally bring justice against the very crime he used to belong. Relationships Allies Rina Yamanaka Close friend and where is not trust for his father, Yakuza Boss Masaru. Enemys Masaru Hojo Takeru is search his father, but Masaru work with shadow figure and left the Yakuza. Takeru calls police to arrest Masaru. Gameplay Being an Aikidoka who has serious Daddy Issues, he fights to atone for his bad actions in the past. Takeru's fighting style is Electronic Aikido, which mixes Aikido with Electronic Music. His job is a DJ performing many Electronic Music mixes in Japanese Discothecques. Takeru was the six of Rhythm Battlers when he showing skills and make improve attacks. Movelist Special Moves * '''Fuurin-Ken: He launches a wind gust from both hands. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Fuurin-Ken, has the wind gust expanded twice and causes more damage. * Shiritsu-Ken: He dashes towards his opponent with an elbow strike. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Shiritsu-Ken, has the elbow strike charged with electricity and deals five hits. * Ryuuho-Ken: He launches a energy sphere from his right hand, aiming to downward direction. Air move only. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Ryuuho-Ken, has the energy sphere shaped like a dragon's head and causes more damage. * Taiki-Ken: He performs a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with an arm hold that sends his opponent to the other side. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Taiki-Ken, adds a punch to the face of his opponent after the hold. * Rinki-Ken: He grabs and then starts to do a palm strike to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Rinki-Ken, adds three hits to the palm strike. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Dai Chouriki-Ken: Takeru prepares with a V-Pose from his arms as he says "Hissatsu!" and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he attacks him/her with five palm attacks, followed by three kicks and then grabs from the shoulder to his opponent, making him/her spin like a ventilator and then he starts to emanate violet electricity from his right palm. He pushes his opponent's torso with the palm and unleashes a big sphere from the area, causing massive damage to his opponent screen repeats the take three times in five seconds, falling him/her further to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Takeru is seen meditating for ten seconds, then gets up, adjusts the right sleeve of his coat and closes the fist as he says "No mercy... my lightning will shock you!" before he goes on his Electronic Aikido stance. Match Point Takeru does three palm strikes and then closes his right fist while doing a martial arts pose as he says "Never understimate the power of Electronic Aikido". Victory Pose Takeru performs a Kata with his palms and then prepares a shockwave clap as the camera focuses closely on him. Violet colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "What's this? A sudden doppelganger attack?" * (vs. Carlos) "I see honor on you. A formidable opponent, indeed." * (vs. Joaquín) "Those buring kicks of yours are powerful, but they can't compare with my electric palms." * (vs. Rina) "Forgive me, Rina-san. I'm now again the same Takeru you met in Middle School." * (vs. Adriana) "I'm actually looking forward to your AAA debut soon." * (vs. Iván) "We're not that diferent after all, aibou." * (vs. Murdock) "Why so serious, Jameson-san? Don't tell me you're on a personal revenge." * (vs. Shantel) "That cool moves are worthy of a professional boxer." * (vs. Jacob) "A bodyguard like you shouldn't work for the forces of evil. Reconsider fuck yourself." * (vs. Natalie) "Don't force to kill someone for others. Struggle with your inner demons like me." * (vs. Damian) "You're not like I expected from you on TV. However, I like your selfies." * (vs. Garrett) "Sorry for calling you "old man". I swear to never mention it again." * (vs. Reggie) "What I actually see, you really like nature... do you want to collaborate with me?" * (vs. Tomas) "If you're promoting your carnival to the world, make sure to find other ways to do." * (vs. Fong) "Your Jeet Kune Disco needs more improvement. Take it as a suggestion." * (vs. Kastor) "Kastor-sensei, it has been a great honor to fight with you." * (vs. Don Z) "Shame on you, Donovan." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "This world is not yours... leave it alone or you will pay!" * (vs. Valerie) "Hope I wish you well the best of the luck with your business." * (vs. John) "I can't believe there are suspicious activities behind the closing." * (vs. Hiroto) "Greedy people like my father corrupted you! You are not yourself, Hiroto-senpai!" * (vs. Marion) "So, you are a spy. I heard you got information that will serve well against the Yakuza." * (vs. Patrick) "What kind of dishonorable man brought a chair to a shit fight?" * (vs. Amadeus) "My soul is now clean, Father Amadeus. Arigato!" * (vs. Raystrom) "No resentments, soldier. I see that you have a mission to accomplish." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "I don't like that viewpoint of yours regarding humans like me." Arcade Takeru Hojo/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters